Star Trek: Beyond What The Eye Can See pilot
by trekker26233
Summary: Star Trek Inuyasha crossover... The USS Columbia is on a mission to explore the Beta Quadrant... and they find 2 planets: Kagome's world and the Feudal World. Takes place during Inu eps 14. Rated PG13 for language.
1. Prologue

_Star Trek: Beyond What The Eye Can See   
_  
By: trekker

PROLOGUE  
================= 

(As Kikyo's corpse is being cremated…) 

A high-pitched whine is heard from the Shikon no Tama. It shines brightly…and disappears… 

(3 days before Kagome's birthday) 

Kagome stared blankly out of her window. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately, and she didn't expect to get any anytime soon. She had not been able to get her mind off of her upcoming geometry test. 

_Damned geometry, _she thought silently to herself. It had never been her best subject, and she doubted that would change. _I'm losing sleep over a geometry test. I probably won't need it_ (the geometry) _anytime soon, anyway. Why do I need a geometry test?_ Her only motivation for attending school (aside from appeasing her mother's damnable pestering "Get up! Get up! Get up!") was that she knew her friends would be there. It was 11:47 at night and she was more restless than she thought was possible. _We don't even get decent vacations for crying out loud!_ She had heard all about 2-month vacations and one 3- 4-day weekend per month from her pen-pal, Michelle, in America, who attended a private school somewhere in California. 

For now, Kagome felt she had tried everything to get some sleep, even the meditations in her meditations class, which she had always resented because she felt they were a waste of time. She only liked that class because she received minimal homework from her meditations teacher. Nothing had worked. 

She had already noted the irony in worrying about her test caused her to lose sleep, and therefore gave her less time, enthusiasm, and patience to study while she was supposed to be awake. She couldn't study now because if she turned on her light, her grandfather would get ticked off, because _he_ would be losing sleep. Kagome had no idea how her grandfather was so sensitive to light even when he was asleep. She tried studying at _4:00 AM_, but lo, and behold, he woke up… and, except for a miracle, he would have awoken the entire household as well. 

Suddenly, she saw a rainbow-colored dot appear in the sky and she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't hallucinating because of lost sleep. It wasn't her imagination that made it. The dot extended (or smeared itself; both terms work) into a line at least a meter long (!), and then evaporated. But as it disappeared, a star appeared where the dot/line had ended! The star seemed to move toward the left side of her field of vision before changing its direction, and started heading towards the top of her field of vision. She pinched herself again, though the pain did not change anything, except for how her face felt at that moment. 

_Oh my god! Oh my god! It must be some kind of wishing star. I can't tell anyone though; they'll insist I'm going insane from thinking about the test, which I probably am, but they'll make it worse by sending me to some useless psychiatric therapy. Well, if it is one of those stars, I'll just make my wish and get it over with, and if its not: I'm too tired to know the difference. _

I wish I could have at least some time to stop thinking about the test and I wish I could get some sleep tonight. A little while later, she fell into a restless sleep. 

Her wish would not go without answer… 


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

_Star Trek: Beyond What The Eye Can See   
_  
By: trekker

CHAPTER 1: THE MISSION

Captain's Log. Stardate: 54526.3.  
Starfleet and the Federation Council believe it is time to expand our borders beyond known space. The U.S.S. Columbia has been dispatched, along with six other Starfleet ships, to scout the space beyond the Federation's most remote border in the beta quadrant. My science officer was thrilled at the beginning of this assignment; there is much to be seen in the great unknown.  
We may be greeted with hostility; we may not be greeted at all. We don't know what to expect. Since each ship was assigned a different region to explore, we will be out of contact with anyone for a long time. We have not yet found anything of interest in the past two days except for a G2 class star. Nothing special.  
This is an eight-year mission to gather everything we can and then go home to examine it. I just hope that time isn't wasted. 

Captain Eric Ramon finished his entry and then started walking to mess hall. It was 2400 (12 o'clock in the morning) , so he still had three more hours before he would be needed on the bridge. _Or anywhere else_, he thought, as the turbolift (elevator) door hissed closed. When they opened again, he found Ensign Linda Pierce waiting for him. "Good morning, ensign", he said cheerfully. 

"Good morning, captain. I wanted to tell you about something I found in astrometrics (room where crew can analyze deep space phenomena. Located eight decks below the bridge) twenty minutes ago. There seems to be a star system about two light-years from our present position. We have already changed course and will arrive at 2350 hours (11:50 PM)." 

"Good work ensign. Show me where it is", replied the captain. 

Two minutes later, they were in astrometrics. "This," said Ensign Pierce, "is the star system. Now look at this." She enlarged the picture so that it appeared more clearly than just a bright dot marking the presence of a star. Now they could clearly see at least three planets; two of them looked as if they could have been the Earth, give or take rearranging the continents. The third planet was indistinct. The presence of two Class-M worlds in one solar system had eluded Starfleet's search efforts for quite some time. The Romulans had been the first known culture to colonize one of these rare star systems. "Romulus" and "Remus" were the Federation's names for those planets in reference to the mythical twin sons of the Roman war god, Mars. They turned out to be fitting names shortly thereafter, during the Romulan War against Earth and Vulcan. 

Hopefully these worlds would not be so hostile. 

"Thank you for showing me, ensign", Ramon said after taking this into account, "Continue your scans of the star system." Then he turned around and walked out of the room. He tapped his combadge, "Captain to the bridge." 

_"Bridge here",_ answered Lieutenant Commander Steven Boslin. Boslin had the center seat for this shift. He was looking forward to his promotion to the rank of Commander, which would be coming soon because of his performance on a previous mission. He had saved the entire away team from a Jem'hadar invasion force on Sherman's Planet, during the Dominion War by acting as a decoy so the away team could complete repairs on their crashed shuttlecraft. He suffered a lot of bruises and bloody scrapes from falling down every time the ground on either side of him blew up as well as having some stone fragments embedded in his skin when the rock formation he hid behind for cover and a very brief respite exploded because of the gunfire. He had barely escaped with his life. His promotion would be on stardate 54527.1. He could not wait. 

"What's our status?" 

_"We are on course for a nearby star system. Our ETA (Estimated Time to Arrival) is 2350 hours. No sign of any other ship in the area, and our course is unimpeded."_

"Keep me posted. Captain out." 

2 hours later. . .

"Captain on the bridge!" Lieutenant Yurik Sloane announced from her science station as the turbolift doors hissed shut and Captain Ramon strode toward his chair. Boslin moved over to the second-in-command seat to the left of the Captain's chair. 

"At ease, everyone. Commander, report" 

"We dropped out of warp 200,000 kilometers from the nearest Class-M planet. We are presently in a geostationary (directly over one point on the planet and not moving any significant distance from that position) orbit, 10,000 kilometers above the planet's surface on the night side of the terminator (the border between the light side and the night side of a planet)," Sloane reported. 

"Thank you, Commander," Ramon replied as he sat down, "Lieutenant Sloane, how are the scans coming? Anything interesting?" 

"Scans have commenced. The planet has a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, and a carbon-based eco-system; not dissimilar to our own Earth. The amount of pollution suggests that the culture is space-capable, or at least very close to it. However, a class-1 scan will take several days to complete. The data received from the scan so far is available in astrometrics." 

"Thank you, lieutenant. I give you all the time you need. I will be in astrometrics reviewing the data. Commander Boslin, you have the bridge. Keep me posted." That said, Ramon promptly stood and walked into the turbolift, "Deck 9." The doors closed. 

* * *

The ship in this story is named in memory of the Space Shuttle Columbia (STS-107), which exploded over Texas, USA during its re-entry on February 1, 2003. The captain is named in memory of the shuttle's Israeli crew member: Ilan Ramon.


	3. Chapter 2: What Have We Here? part 1

Chapter 1: THE ATTACK ===========================  
  
Several weeks after "Beyond What The Eye Can See" ended Orbiting the moon of Kagome's world Approx. 11 : 48 pm  
  
The unshielded Columbia rocked from the impact. The lights on the bridge flickered and went to a red hue.  
  
"Red alert! Battle stations! Damage report! Ensign Hall, what the hell hit us?!" The last thing Captain Ramon expected during a survey of a planet, inhabited by a pre-warp culture, was an attack. I shouldn't have put him on the spot like that. Poor kid. Ensign Gregory Hall was the last person who should have been on the bridge now. He was only here because the Academy required juniors to have two months of active duty before graduation, and Hall happened to be training for a position as an ops officer. Basically, he made sure the ship was working and if there was a problem it was his job to report it.  
  
"Damage report coming in. Warp drive is offline; hull breaches on decks 34 through 37. Engineering has been sealed off. Sensors are damaged near the deflector. Shields are up, but the deflector took damage. 12 casualties reported so far. The breached section has been sealed off. Life support also took damage. We are running on reserve power. Damn. They knew right where to hit us."  
  
"Do we have phasers?"  
  
"Yes, sir. But... sir? There's nothing to shoot at."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"Well..."Hall swallowed. "at the academy, we had to study the situation on Minos; the Arsenal of Freedom thing. Uhhhh... The Enterprise was attacked by a cloaked drone while orbiting the planet. Maybe the Arsenal followed us out here. Divide and conquer."  
  
"Out here? I don't think a dead race can travel, let alone follow us all the way out to the middle of nowhere. How did Captain Picard get out of that fix?"  
  
"Commander La Forge was acting captain at the time. He... I can't remember what he did... he did something that revealed the cloaked probe... it wasn't a tachyon grid, though..."  
  
"The La Forge maneuver, perhaps?" Sark offered. "Commander La Forge took the Enterprise into the planet's atmosphere ––" BOOM! (another hit)  
"–– the atmospheric displacement revealed the probe when it followed them."  
  
"That's it!" Hall exclaimed. How typical. He had the idea when the captain needed it most, only to have it taken away from him by someone who just happened to be there.  
  
"Helm, best speed into the planet's atmosphere, and watch out for satellites. Let's see what happens. Sark, look for atmospheric disturbances, and target any relentlessly."  
  
"Captain, there is the risk of being detected by the satellites. We could potentially violate the Prime Directive."  
  
(The Prime Directive is a statue, or law, that prohibits all contact with a less advanced race or species. This is because technology is like magic to those who do not understand it. Starfleet personnel are required to obey this rule at all costs.)  
  
"Blast 'em." He didn't wait for Sark's response. They knew each other well enough to realize that the captain's present tone of voice meant that he wasn't listening to objections. Any objections. Ensign hall almost felt sorry for the poor satellites that were about to be fried by Columbia's phaser banks. Almost. Starfleet training and the war with the Borg had taught him to place his life above any inanimate object, and the lives of the crew above his own. Not because he was sitting on the lowest rung of the ladder of command, but because he was part of the crew, and each crewmember who pulled his own load made it that much easier for everyone else. Selflessness was a virtue in Starfleet. He still had the sad memories, remembering the USS Morningstar at starbase 312. The transporter officer of that ship, and one of his closest friends, had died there while he was beaming the crew of the dying ship onto the Enterprise so they could escape death, or worse, at the hands of the Borg at the beginning of the first war; then, after his transfer, he remembered watching the Third Fleet's annihilation from the bridge of the USS Alleghany as the crippled ship limped into orbit around a secluded planet in Borg space. Funny how the Enterprise tended to show up to save the day. Maybe I can request transfer to the Enterprise! Then the day would be saved before the catastrophe happened and anyone got killed!  
  
On the viewscreen, the moon moved off-screen to one side and the planet rotated peacefully beyond, its terminator almost facing the Columbia and its night-side lit with scattered city lights. Then it slowly widened across the viewscreen, growing ever bigger, its artificial satellites steadily appearing and some of them exploding under Sark's relentless barrage. the ship dipped and dove toward the planet. 


	4. Chapter 3: What Have We Here Part II

_Star Trek: Beyond What The Eye Can See   
_  
By: trekker

CHAPTER 3: WHAT HAVE WE HERE? (Part 2)

…and reappeared in the hallway (Actually, they are in the _Columbia's_ holodeck). Sarok taps his combadge, "Sarok to ensign O'Hearne: what did the analysis of our subject reveal?" 

_"Aside from being female, she has no weapons, or any other advanced technology with her. In fact, she seems to be perfectly human."_

"I will get our CMO's (Chief Medical Officer) opinion on this matter," Sarok replied, coldly. "Sarok to Sickbay: Doctor, I request a medical analysis of a deserting crew member." 

"Coming." Doctor Juan Gonzalez , the ship's CMO, was examining updated medical research journals that he had picked up before they had left Starbase 121 on their way out of Federation space when Sarok's call came. _Yay. The first subject of medical interest since we left home. _When he got to the holodeck , he found an unconscious schoolgirl and Sarok. _What the devil is_ this _all about? _"What can I do?" he asked casually, though he was confused and disturbed by Sarok's choice of subject being a human inhabitant of the world. 

"You may scan the subject and state your results." 

"As you wish." _But it could only help if you weren't so cold about it. _He held his medical tricorder over Kagome and scanned her from head to toe. "She is human, about 16 years old, and has had minimal exposure to any sort of Federation technology, judging from her retina-cell decay rate. And she is not a deserting crew member. Results stated." 

"She used a transporter, doctor." 

"Would that explain why she is covered in chronoton residue? The Federation does not have anything that uses chronoton particles. At least, nothing on this ship." 

"Chronotons are particles that are associated with time travel. The Iconians have used transporter devices that provide instantaneous transport to any location in the universe through 4-dimensional conduits. Perhaps she is in league with another organization that is seeking use of the Iconian remains." 

"If she is, then we have no business interfering with their work. If she is not, then she has just become your accidental victim and new-found subject of study. Perhaps, being a native, she is already familiar with the device and its use is regular on the planet." 

"The device is located in a building with an architectural suggestion that it serves as a shrine. The inhabitants of a less-developed culture would worship advanced technology, as has already been seen on Mintaka III, as well as on the Edo world. The technology is not theirs." 

"But it's not ours either, Sarok. As ship's doctor, I reserve the right to do whatever is necessary if it is for the good of a patient. So, as ship's doctor, I am ordering you to return her to the planet with no memory of being stunned." 

"I have yet to interrogate her," Sark responded coolly. 

"And you intend to do that how?" he said carefully. 

"When she wakes up, I will see where she goes in this re-creation of her home and I can observe her actions," Sark responded casually (for a Vulcan). 

"Sark, may I explore your interrogation room before you do anything irrational." 

"I am Vulcan. I do not act irrationally." 

"Right." At that moment, Kagome began to stir. "Shoot. We gotta get out here!" Gonzalez exclaimed as he dashed to the door with Sark right behind him. As soon as they were out, Sark accessed the holodeck's controls and sealed Kagome in and turned on the internal visual monitor. "So much for exploring your interrogation room," Juan muttered under his breath. 

Inside, they could see Kagome get up and practically jog into the first room and jump onto her "bed" and lie down for a second but then get up again and proceeded to take off her clothes. Juan, as a doctor, immediately figured out that she was human, in good health, and had a reason for being excited. (Although, where that reason came from, he was afraid that it was either from any tampering Sark may have done with her mind while she was unconscious, or she was excited before she beamed up.) He decided that it was more likely that Sark did it and reacted accordingly. 

He took out a hypospray from his medkit and injected Sark at the base of his neck. Sark turned to the doctor and said "Doctor, that was…" He slumped unconscious before he was able to finish his sentence. 

Juan tapped his combadge and said, "Juan to O'Hearne. Beam Sark's prisoner back to the surface." He turned off the monitor and shut off Sark's program. Then he fireman-carried Sark to the turbolift. "Deck nine." The doors closed. 

Kagome (In the holodeck). . .

Kagome woke up. Her first thought was "why am I lying here, in the middle of the hallway?" Her second thought was "I'm home!" She dashed into the next room and flung herself onto the bed. "Yes! Real clothes! A real bed! Real food! I'm home! I can take a real bath! Yes!" she shouted. And she proceeded to take off her clothes in preparation for that bath. She left her kimono on the floor, and was removing her bra when everything turned sparkly-blue… and reformed around her. Except that she was in the middle of the hallway, facing the wall opposite her bedroom door, and not paying attention to the change. Until her little brother came into the hallway from the kitchen asked her the last question she expected to hear, now that she was home: "Kagome? I could tell you were excited to get out of the well when me and grandpa let you out… but do you have to take off your clothes in the middle of the hallway?" 

Kagome jumped and gasped when he said that, and thought better of what she was about say to him after she remembered catching Inuyasha spying on her from the tree when she came out of the lake ("Sit, boy!"). _Twice in one day! Why can't I have some privacy when I'm taking a bath?! Ugh! _Forgetting completely about the kimono she had been wearing a little while ago (she had left it in the starship's holodeck), she mentally spazzed and said the first thing she could think of: "you _didn't see that!" _and she ran into her room and slammed the door, leaving her confused younger brother with his unasked "Why?" standing dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway. Then he walked away. After slapping herself a couple times and saying "wake up, Kagome! Wake up, Kagome!" she put on her bathrobe and half-walked, half-ran to the bathroom. _A real bath! Finally!_

ON THE U.S.S. COLUMBIA. . .

Sark walked into astrometrics, where he found Captain Ramon. "Captain, I apprehended the suspect, but before I could attempt further analysis and interrogation, Doctor Gonzalez released the prisoner." 

The captain, who had grown used to Sark's comments about the doctor's impulsiveness, irrationality, and unorthodox methods simply replied, "Let's go visit the good doctor, shall we?" He hated doing this, but it was the only way to keep Sark from bringing it up at the _most_ inopportune moment, when the what-ifs would drive him crazy. 

IN SICKBAY. . .

"Hello, captain. Sark." The doctor greeted them. "What did I do now?" He had also become used to Sark's tattle-tales. 

"Sark says you released his 'subject' before he could attempt interrogation," Ramon stated evenly (though putting enough emphasis on 'subject' to convey his distaste for that word). 

"Well, she was in good health, too young to join Starfleet but not by much, had no significant sign of exposure to Federation technology give or take one phaser blast. But, she was covered in chronoton residue." 

_"Chronoton _residue? Where did that come from? Shouldn't she have been kept on board for further examination?" 

"Iconians are the only known race that uses chronoton-emitting transporter devices. I figured if I stayed within my boundaries then I could let her go without further ado. Besides, she seemed to be thrilled about coming home, albeit not to _Columbia, _and everything she did had nothing to do with attempting to contact someone." 

"Sark, how did you attempt to interrogate your prisoner?" Ramon asked. 

"I had downloaded the schematics of her house onto my tricorder and from there, I transferred them into the holodeck's database. I intended to observe her actions and she would not be aware that she was being observed." 

"Hmm. Clever," The doctor commented, "But what if she did not do what you anticipated?" (Juan took this opportunity to cough loudly.) "What if she had tried to leave the facility? What would happen then?" 

"If she intended to do that, she would have done so before she started taking off her clothes, _Sark," _Gonzalez pointed out. 

Ramon raised an eyebrow upon hearing that and asked Sark: "Did your tricorder show you anything particularly interesting? From a scientific perspective?" 

"It did not." 

"So perhaps you made a mistake." 

"She used the transporter." 

"If she has no way of transmitting whatever information–– " 

"–– other than orally or telepathically to the other people in other parts of the house," interrupted Sark. 

"Did she have any of the organs that allow telepathy, Doctor Juan?" Captain Ramon asked. 

"No, she did not," affirmed Juan. 

"Then it would be too late to stop her from transmitting that information anyway, assuming Sark's thoughts are in order. Case closed." 

_"Rommel to Sark, no one has come through yet, and we're really getting bored, and I really feel uncomfortable when I have to sit around doing nothing. Can we come up yet?"_

"Very well. Please report to sickbay with Lt. Damond promptly." 

_"I didn't say boredom makes me sick. Why sickbay?"_

"That is where the debriefing is taking place. You will learn more upon your arrival." 

_"Whatever you say. Away team out."_

The lieutenants arrived in sickbay a couple minutes later. "Greetings, lieutenants. How was it, aside from boring as you have already stated?" Ramon greeted. 

"Boring," Rommel and Damond replied in unison. 

"Gotcha. What happened while you were down there?" 

Rommel and Damond exchanged nervous glances. "We saw a group of someones walking into a house on the far end of a courtyard. But that was it," Damond finally answered. 

"Sark here suspects a coup of advanced people trying to corrupt a less-advanced civilization," the doctor casually explained, "He thinks the people you saw were spies or something like that; members of an advanced culture negotiating the sale of a transporter device. You know… like the Ferengi." 

"Maybe if we had more people here, we could guess a better idea of what's going on. I'll call senior staff meeting at…" Ramon checked his chronometer (watch), "1700 hours. I want to see you guys there too. Meeting adjourned. I will see you in one hour." After addressing the lieutenants he strode out of the room."


	5. Chapter 4: Round Two

_Star Trek: Beyond What The Eye Can See   
_  
By: trekker

CHAPTER 4: ROUND TWO

1755 hours. . . Just before the Senior Staff Meeting, Observation Lounge (Deck 1)

Lieutenant Commander Marla Cooper was the first person to arrive in the lounge. Not that that was unusual. Marla was always the first person to arrive at the meetings. There was a joke going around before the Dominion War that she was so afraid of the warp core, despite being the ship's CEO (Chief Engineering Officer; not 'chief executive official') she'd do anything to get away from it. The joke had long since worn off after she lost her left arm during the war as the computer console next to her own exploded when the Jem'Hadar had boarded the _Columbia_ in 2374. She was lucky she hadn't lost anything else. Half of the remaining engineers were either killed or very badly wounded, and the rest had withdrawn from the area altogether. In the end, she had found away to beam the Jem'Hadar off of the _Columbia_ and into their own ship's shields, instantly dispersing them throughout the space between the two ship on the molecular level by tapping into the transporter room controls from her tricorder, thus destroying the intruders and saving the _Columbia_. The disruption in the enemy's shields from the Jem'Hadar being beamed into it had then allowed the _USS Arcadia,_ the other ship escorting the convoy, to destroy the enemy attack ship. Her new left arm had been genetically replicated and installed by Doctor Gonzalez. 

But despite having her arm back, she still maintained her reputation of being the first in attendance at senior staff meetings. Only now, there were sparks flying between her and Lieutenant Michael Stevens. Or at least half the time it was like that. To any other crew member who knew her as well as the engineering staff, it was easy enough to see that she was just stringing him along. Not breaking his heart, but not constructing any lasting relationship, either. But Stevens was taking the bait as if it was the only good thing in the world (kind of like when you go fishing and you keep losing your bait to the same fish… but you inevitably catch it and make one rather unhappy fish). The engineering staff knew this because until Stevens came along, she had never shown up early (or on time, for that matter) for her shift. She was always five or ten minutes late. Now she was doing a double shift and she _still_ showed up early, as well as staying late. But that did not keep Stevens away from her. Now he was showing up in engineering. Stevens would walk in and go straight to her console as naturally as if it were his own. Marla would pretend to be preoccupied with something and used 'technical malfunctions' as excuses to leave her post when he was really getting to her. One time she jury-rigged her console to show a plasma leak in the starboard nacelle so Stevens wouldn't figure out what she really did. He had turned bright red when Marla had asked Ensign Phillip Gibbons to accompany her in the Jefferies tubes to fix the 'problem'. Everyone had laughed at that… and they laughed even harder when Stevens asked Lieutenant Dennis Reamer, an anti-matter specialist (which meant he wouldn't know anything about the plasma-powered impulse engines), for a crash course in fixing broken plasma flows from computer consoles. Stevens had walked straight out of the room, sick with embarrassment after that. 

Marla had just finished her coffee when the rest of the staff started to arrive, starting with the captain and first officer Boslin. Then came Juan and Sark, followed by science officer Mack Kennelly with the two security lieutenants shortly thereafter. Then came Ensign O'Hearne. Ensign Pierce was the last person to arrive. 

"All right, everyone, let's get down to business. Ensign Pierce detected some transporter activity on the planet. Lt. Sark abducted the person who used the transporter and Lieutenants Rommel and Damond observed some conversation between the person, who turned out to be a teenager, and two adults who they believe to be her parents," the captain began. 

Juan was the first to speak. "The teenager has shown no signs of exposure to Federation technology." 

"How would that show up on a medical scan?" Marla asked. 

Juan was ready with his answer. "Because of our everyday computer use, our retinal decay rate is slightly higher than people who use it less often. In this case, the girl in question had an RDR that was by far much less than that of a Federation national. 

"On the other hand," he continued, "she _did_ have a layer of chronoton particles covering her from head to foot. The only way she could have that is if it was from the transporter device on the planet. And the only known culture that uses chronoton particles in their transporter systems is the Iconians." 

"I can only think of two possible reasons that there would be a transporter like that on the planet. Number one: they are really more advanced than they seem to be, like the Organians. And number two: it was left there by a previous culture, like the Iconians," Boslin contributed. 

"The Organian theory is not very likely," Pierce flatly stated, "I did not detect any other transporter activity at any of the other concentrations of the world's population. But, your second idea may hold some water. The only thing is that we don't know where it goes. If it is like the Iconian doorway, then it could go anywhere." 

"I could discover the destination of the transporter if you allow me to take a set of pattern enhancers. I will imagine being on the bridge. If I appear on the bridge, then we will know it is an Iconian doorway. If otherwise is true, than you will detect the pattern enhancers if I am still within this solar system. If I am not detected within the solar system, then you should assume that I am a casualty of the mission," Sark stated. 

"And why should I let _you_ go and not anyone else?" Ramon inquired. 

"I am the most mentally adept crew member. I have the best chance of reappearing on board the _Columbia_ in the event that it is an Iconian doorway," Sark replied, "Also, as security chief, it is my responsibility to keep the rest of the crew alive in unfavorable circumstances." 

"I can't argue with that. Alright, Sark, you got it. Our first guinea pig has been selected," Ramon concluded. 

"I am not a––" Sark began. 

"Never mind. Now, Lieutenants Damond and Rommel, do you have anything else to report?" 

"The facility appeared to be a religious facility. At least, the size of the courtyard and the architecture suggested that it was," Rommel reported. 

"Definitely a shrine. Perhaps they worship the transporter well thing," Damond finished. 

" 'Well thing'?" Ramon asked. 

"Well, that's what it looked like," Rommel answered. 

"What kind of well? A wishing well? Water well?" 

"Wishing well." 

_"Astrometrics to the captain! More transporter activity is detected on the planet! It's at the same coordinates, too!" _Ensign Higgins, the gamma shift astrophysics officer announced from deck 12. 

O'Hearne, Rommel and Damond were already on their feet before the captain had even begun to order them back to the transporter room. They stood up as if they had expected the order to come and were already out of the room before anyone else could said anything. They were in the transporter room within seconds and on the pad moments later. O'Hearne cleared them for transport and they were in the well room once again. 

On the planet. . .

This time, the doors were wide open. "Let's move closer to the doors," Damond suggested. 

"I'd rather not chance being seen," Rommel replied, "And watch out for the shiny thing!" 

"What shiny–– ?!" Damond hadn't noticed until then that there was something going from the well to somewhere outside, but it was too thin for him to see where it went. "Thanks. I think I'll just look around out here," Damond ducked under the hair and walked out of the well. He hadn't gone far when he saw two people clad in unusually… old fashion (for lack of a better term) clothes coming out of another building. He ducked out of sight and watched them walking toward the well. "Damond to Rommel: two locals at 12 o'clock." 

_"Thanks..." _Then Rommel paused… _"I hear something's coming up the well. I'm looking in."_ Another pause… _"Holy shit! It's big, looks like fish bait, and–– Holy sh––!"_ The link went dead. 

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	6. Chapter 5: We've Got Casualties!

_Star Trek: Beyond What The Eye Can See   
_  
By: trekker

CHAPTER 5: We've Got Casualties!

"Rommel!" Damond had to whisper now that the two people were within earshot. "Rommel! What happened!?!" Nothing. No response whatsoever. "Damond to _Columbia. _I've lost contact with Rommel. Beam him up!" 

"Columbia _Columbia to Damond. We can't see him either! What's going on down there?"_

"No idea. But, I have a hunch that Rommel just got killed by something in the well. Two local people are going in now. What should I do next?" 

_"There are four more behind them. Do what you think is best; just be careful._ Colombia _out." _Then came some shouts from the well: _"The hair! Yura followed you!" "What hair! I don't see any hair! Seems that Kaede was right about you having the special eyesight. Tell me where it is!" "Right!" "Left!" "Oh, shit! Both sides!"_

Then the other people arrived at the door. "Kagome! Get out of there!" "Open the doors!" _"I can't do that!" "Left!" "Right!" "Again!" "Back!"_

Damond crept over to a window in the back wall of the well building and peeked in. What he saw made him dizzy right away. There were these massive, black, wormish (but a thousand times larger) things flailing around as someone wearing a red coat–– make that a white coat–– _what the hell! _

The white side of the coat, when examined more closely, turned out to be a girl {!} clinging to the back of someone else's red coat as if her life depended on the wearer of that coat (and it probably did)! And there, on the floor was what could only be a Starfleet uniform… worn by a dead, headless guy. This didn't gross out Damond. He'd seen at least fifty dead guys on the _Columbia_ alone during the war. His Starfleet training was now telling him to get Rommel's body out of there before someone figured out what his [Rommel's] phaser could do (the hard way). Now he had a dilemma: how to get past everyone else and into the well building unnoticed. Time for reinforcements. He tapped his combadge "Damond to the armory. I need a couple concussion grenades and another phaser if I'm supposed to do my job down here." A moment later, four grenades and a phaser reintegrating from the transporter effect appeared in front of him. He set them [grenades] to stun, and he set his phasers to their lowest stun setting. He knew he couldn't afford any more casualties, but he had to get Rommel out of there. He crept around the side of the building prepared a grenade. He rolled it in just behind the small crowd of people and ducked out of view… BOOM! The grenade detonated, leaving all four people unconscious… give or take the old guy. Damond checked his tricorder to see if he [the old man] would live, just to be safe. _He'll live. Now, for the people inside…_

He moved to the door and could now see that the girl, who was no longer clinging to the other… _person? – What's up with the hair? Maybe he's the guy the Beatles sing about in their Abbey Road Album…_

(Damond is a fan of the 20th century band "The Beatles", which has a song called "Come Together" on their Abbey Road album. Inuyasha is, apparently, the only 'he' Damond has ever seen with "…hair…down… belooooow… his knee…") 

…was now standing in front of the well, trying to direct attention to something in front of her… which was when the other person seemed to slash at her… and suddenly all of the black stuff went limp. Damond waited for the doors to open. The girl and the other person were now approaching the door at a jog. 

"What happened?! Where's mom? _Mom!"_ _"Now _what?" 

"Where did they–– How––!" Kagome was startled to see everyone lying around outside the door! She opened the door just as the person with the silver hair said something about someone else being just outside–– 

And was knocked unconscious as something yellow appeared at the corner of her vision. Inuyasha had jumped over her as she collapsed, so Damond missed when he tried to stun him at the same time. As Inuyasha readjusted his trajectory to land on Damond, Damond rolled through the open door and jumped to where Rommel's decapitated corpse was lying. "Damond to _Columbia: _one to beam up!" Rommel vanished in the sparkle of the quantum mist that consumed him. 

Inuyasha reoriented himself and dove for the open door. The first thing that caught his attention was the bluish glow that came from near the well. The next thing that caught his attention was the person kneeling next to it. He lunged and landed on top of a surprised person wearing a yellow and black uniform. 

The person didn't go down right away, in deference to Inuyasha's expectations. He rolled forward, knocking Inuyasha slightly off balance, but he recovered quickly. The human used the little time he had bought to pull something off of his belt (Inuyasha didn't see it) and crawl behind the well. Inuyasha leapt over the well and landed right in front of the person. He [the person; a.k.a. Damond] lashed out with his foot. Inuyasha grabbed it and threw him into the corner of the upper walkway to [the still unconscious] Kagome's left. The uniformed person tapped something on his chest and shouted something that, to Inuyasha, sounded like "dammit the fans order doom! Dammit the fans order doom! Beat (or 'beating') me up!" But that didn't matter. Inuyasha grabbed him and prepared to throw him again when he [Damond] suddenly started turning blue and Inuyasha realized they were both turning blue and dissolving somehow… and suddenly everything changed! They were in another place now. Someone shouted something and a yellow beam appeared out of nowhere and left a scorch mark on the wall behind Inuyasha. He had already thrown his victim somewhere else and now lunged where the beam came from. 

On the U.S.S. Columbia. . .

When O'Hearne saw Rommel's decapitated corpse, he nearly lost his lunch. He had immediately contacted Doctor Gonzalez and watched him take it out of the room. He didn't realize he'd standing there, just staring at the door until he heard a chirping sound from the transporter control console. It was the sound of an incoming message from an away team person. He pressed the button that would let him hear it: _"Damond to transporter room! Damond to transporter room! Beam me up!" _He suddenly pressed the buttons so fast, it was as if he had been expecting it. Then again: he was still sort of in shock, so his actions were completely without thought. He was suddenly awoken from his shock when he saw the irregular shape of what was supposed to be Damond appearing on the transporter pad. It wasn't just Damond who beamed in! Someone (or something) with long, silvery hair and furry, pointed ears also appeared! _Not your run-of-the-mill everyday Vulcan, _O'Hearne mused. That was before he saw it throw Damond across the room, at which point he raised his phaser, tapped his combadge: "Intruder alert! Security to transport room one immediately!", and fired at it. But, he missed. Now _he_ had become the center of the creature's attention. And it wasn't a very happy creature, either. 

Inuyasha landed on the computer console right in front of O'Hearne, who ducked and rolled under the console, to hide in the leg room it was meant to provide underneath. Inuyasha slid off the console, pivoted in midair, and landed right in front of the person in a yellow and black uniform again. Another yellow beam shot out of the device the human was holding. It hit Inuyasha square in the center of his chest, which happened to be protected by his red coat. The beam knocked him backwards against the wall, but had no other affects on him. The human recovered and ran for the door. Inuyasha followed him–– but something heavy landed on him from behind: the first human. Inuyasha rolled over him and threw him into the transporter operator's chair and was about to get up when he got hit by another beam. He jumped forward only to be repelled by three beams, which knocked him all the way back to the alcove that he had initially arrived in. He recovered quickly but as he leapt off again, he was caught in another blue shiny cloud thing and he watched his surroundings dissolve into the well building he had been in previously. 

Back on the planet. . .

Inuyasha had been caught in mid-leap when the transporter got him, so just after he reformed again, he rammed straight into the wall that had always been there since he had beamed up with the non-decapitated black-and-yellow human. _OUCH! _When he looked around the room, he saw that he was back where he had been before he was somehow transported to that other room. The only difference was that the humans in black and yellow uniforms were gone. As he looked through the opened door, he saw Kagome and her family picking themselves up, off the ground. _When did that happen? Not that I actually care or anything remotely close to that._ . He walked over to Kagome and proceeded to pester her to go back down the well. _NOW! _When everyone finished straightening the situation out, Inuyasha was practically red with impatience (correction: he was red with impatience); Grandpa was too upset about his scrolls and other "well-securing" stuff not working to realize anything else was going on; Mom was busy insisting that Kagome stay just long enough to pack a few important things, like shampoo, fresh clothing, sunscreen, bug spray, basically all of the stuff you would take for sleep away camp; sleep-away camp that does not provide cabins, bunk beds, and mess halls, as well as fun activities (give or take the fun activities). 

"Mom! I have to go back down there _now! _I'll come back for the rest of my stuff after I deal with the hair demon Yura person." 

"Alright, Kagome. We'll miss you. I hope you can take care of yourself, and, well, if you need anything, you can come home and pick it up," her grandpa said, finally. 

"Hey! What's this?" her younger brother had found a small, burned-out piece of the grenade that had knocked everyone out. No one seemed to be paying him any attention, though. But when the cat found another piece and started chewing on it, Kagome diverted everyone's attention to the cat playing with a who-knows-what (more like "they-don't-know-what-it-is" as opposed to "we-know-what-it-is-but-we-can't-say-it-because-it's-evil" {such as "you-know-who" in Harry Potter}) he had found lying on the ground. 

"What is that? Put that down right now! That's not food!" she scolded. "Okay, mom, I think I'm ready to go. I love you and I already miss you. Bye! Alright, Inuyasha: let's go." 

"Since Yura followed us, I think you should wear this," he pulled off his red coat, explained that it was made from the fur of a firerat, and let her put it on. 

And they went into the well… 

BACK ON THE U.S.S. COLUMBIA. . .

_"Pierce to the captain: I don't think I need to tell you why I'm calling." _It had only been fifteen minutes since the last transport. They had already lost one crewmember and his [that crewmember's] head, and they had nearly lost two more crewmembers if it had not been for the expertise and swiftness of the security team that responded to O'Hearne's call in the transporter room. They'd been learning about the physiology of the creature that had beamed up with Lieutenant Damond (who was now in sickbay having his injuries treated by Nurse Harrison), as well as its red coat, and they _still_ didn't know anything of real consequence about the planetside transporter. _This is depressing, Ramon thought. All we know is that that the creature is part-dog, part-human and that it is unaffected when attacked with _three phasers _set to _heavy stun! _All right: Sark's got an idea and I'll bet its our only lead to getting anywhere closer to solving this mystery._ "Geoffrey, prepare some of the pattern enhancers. Sark's gonna do something that could help us a lot, or not help at all. Unfortunately, he's got the only idea that _might_ get the job done." 

"Yes, sir." Geoffrey started pulling out the long cylinders and had them ready when Sark came into the room. 

"Yes, captain?" (Sark's talking) 

"Ah, Sark. Go do your idea with the pattern enhancers. If you come out somewhere else in the system, we'll find you. And if not, well, you know." Sark proceeded to pull on an EVA suit (which would protect him if he reappeared somewhere in an inhospitable environment) and proceeded to the transporter pad with the pattern enhancers under one arm. "In the event I am irretrievable, do not waste time searching for me. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one. Live long, and prosper. Energize." And then he dissolved in the blue mist of the transporter. 

"Well, people," the captain declared, "Now we wait. I'm willing to wait forty-eight hours before declaring him a casualty. Any objections?" No one replied. "Okay, then. What have we learned so far about the creature that beamed up with our lieutenant?" 

"It's physiology is similar to both that of a human and that of a Terran canine. And it has a coat made of an unknown organic compound that is apparently dense enough to absorb a point-blank phaser blast at the 'heavy stun' setting, which would normally kill a humanoid, given the extremely limited distance and the intensity of the blast. It is very agile and further contact with it should be made with extreme care." 

"That's a start. What can we learn about the coat to make our phasers more effective? Geoff, I want a full report and a 3-D of the coat. (he taps his combadge) Doctor Gonzalez, I need you in transporter one. Ensign O'Hearne will brief you on the situation and your purpose. 

_"Bridge to the captain. We just detected an unidentified subspace frequency emitting from the other class-M planet. It seems to be consistent with carrier wave used by Federation transporters."_

"Understood. Maintain orbit. Boslin, Take a shuttlecraft with Lieutenant Sloane to retrieve Sark. Anything else?." 

_"Bridge out."_

On the bridge. . .

"Let's go see what Sark is up to. Let's go, lieutenant." Boslin gestured for Sloane to follow him and they walked to the turbolift. "Deck twenty," ordered Boslin as the lift doors closed. 

When they arrived at the shuttle bay, Sloane made a beeline for the second type IX shuttlecraft. Boslin didn't feel the need to ask why, since the _Cortez _shuttlecraft was the only one that had survived the whole war. It was also the one that he had saved during the war by taking a few extra hits to distract the Jem'Hadar. All of the other four shuttles were replacements. They were cleared for launch and Sloane skillfully piloted it out of the back of the _Columbia's_ stardrive section. When they'd cleared the ship, Sloane took the shuttle into warp one and slowed down as they approached the other planet. Boslin checked his interface for the coordinates of the Sark's pattern enhancers. Then Sloane piloted the shuttle toward the surface. 

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	7. Chapter 6: Remember Kids: DON'T DO THIS ...

_Star Trek: Beyond What The Eye Can See   
_  
By: trekker

CHAPTER 6: REMEMBER KIDS: DON'T DO THIS AT HOME!

Inuyasha (a little while ago). . . Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well. The first things Kagome saw were the hair strands that formed a dangerous web of razor-sharp hair that would slice anything that touched it. Inuyasha, on the other hand, only noticed that there was a big part of the tree in front of him that he could not see clearly. Then came Yura… 

As hair attacked both of them, Inuyasha tried to dodge (with help from Kagome) but soon, a strand of the hair wrapped itself around his wrist and pulled him up, throwing Kagome to the ground. She looked up to see Inuyasha suspended in the air by the hair, a giant ball of the deadly stuff next to him – it's Yura's hideout. 

Yura lands gracefully on the hair in front of Inuyasha, admiring the fine prey she's caught. She recognizes him as Inuyasha. "They said a half-monster called Inuyasha became a servant of the reincarnated priestess." A low growl escapes his throat as he glares at Yura. Kagome recognizes the thing Yura is holding in her hand – the shards of the Shikon no Tama. 

Inuyasha escapes from his hairy bonds and swings towards Yura. She, however, moves gracefully out of the way and recaptures the hanyou. She appears behind him. "What beautiful silver hair. But look! It's not even cared for properly. It's all roughed up" Raged, Inuyasha slices at her but she dodges and falls backwards. Using hair as a trampoline, she propels herself upwards, draws her sword, and wounds Inuyasha. He utters another low growl. 

Yura licks the blade of her sword. "I'll just slice you up right now." She lunges at Inuyasha but an arrow flies in front of her, causing her to jump backwards. Kagome commands Yura to let Inuyasha go or she'll hit her with the next arrow. When she doesn't comply, Kagome lets another arrow fly but this one nearly decapitates Inuyasha. Instead, it hits Yura's hideout. A purple glow begins to spread outwards from the arrow, engulfing the entire ball of hair in an eerie light. 

The ball falls apart and hundreds of skulls fall, held together by the still-attached hair on their heads. "Don't worry," Yura assures Inuyasha. "Your head will be joining them soon along with your beautiful silver hair. I'm really looking forward to playing with it." She jumps down, landing gracefully on hair. "But first…" She aims her red comb at Kagome, shooting fire at her. "It will burn you to the bones," she says cheerfully as Kagome calls out for help. Then she turns to Inuyasha. "Soon you will be joining her in the next world!" 

She draws her sword and lunges at Inuyasha who plunges his claws into his wound, covering them in blood. He slashes at Yura, cutting off her hand. As she sends skulls to attack Inuyasha, her severed hand heads stealthily towards him. It narrowly misses his neck and Inuyasha slashes at Yura again with the claws of blood. She, however, has learned and lowers a curtain of hair to protect herself from the attack. From behind, her severed hand plunges into Inuyasha's shoulder. He falls to the ground and Yura's hand is reattached by hair. 

"A hanyou really can't do anything right." She lands on the ground next to Inuyasha, her sword raised and ready to cut off his head. Right before the blade hits, Inuyasha plunges his hand through Yura's chest. But, it does nothing to her – she's still alive. Suddenly, Yura feels a tug on her red comb. She turns around to see Kagome climbing up the hair. "That girl!" Angrily she jerks the hair and Kagome has to grab on so as not to fall. While she's distracted, Inuyasha grabs her sword. He slashes Yura diagonally in half, but the hair heals her. Now, Yura's pissed. She slams Inuyasha against a rock wall. "You were smiling even when we cut and slashed at you but you're not smiling now. Is there something you don't want us to find?" Inuyasha asks, a sly smile on his face. 

"Inuyasha! The red skull! There's something in it!" Kagome points up, yelling to Inuyasha. Yura jumps to Kagome, her sword dragged behind her by the hair. Inuyasha breaks free of his bonds and comes after her as Yura tries to fling Kagome away from the skull, but Yura's hair blocks his path. The sword strikes Kagome, bouncing off Kagome's arm but the force of the attack causes her to fall. The hair catches her, suspending her before Yura. "What are you?" she asks as she nears Kagome. "Why aren't you cut?" Kagome remembers about the fire-rat coat and realizes that it protected her. "Your body looks like a normal human… But how about this?" Thin hair wraps itself around Kagome but nothing happens because of the coat. Then, it wraps itself around her bare neck. "You seem human enough from here." 

Sark. . . After he rematerialized, Sark set his tricorder to record any recordable effects of the mysterious transporter he was about to use. Then he walked to the well and climbed down with the pattern enhancers slung over his shoulder. As he touched the bottom, he noticed that there was an unseen light source at the bottom. Then there was a breeze… and suddenly he was nowhere. He could see stars flying past him as if he were a starship traveling at warp speed. He looked around and he could not see any sign of where he came from or where he was going. There was no way he could orient himself. There was no 'up'; there was no 'down' in the conduit through which he was traveling. He could move, however. Not that there was any reason to do that, though. And suddenly there was a flash. And then he was at the bottom of the well again. It was as if nothing had happened. Except that there was blue sky above the entrance of the well. 

He tapped his combadge and to requested beam out from the _Columbia… _except that he received no response. He tried again. Nothing happened. He climbed up the walls of the well, which he estimated were at least twenty feet high, and he looked out. The first thing he noticed was that he was somewhere else. He saw three people: One woman standing on what seemed to be nothing; one person with unusually long, silver hair being held in position by huge black cables; an one person who was wearing a red coat and had his or her (Sark can't tell from his point of view) back to him. He heard the woman saying something about "Hmm. You seem human enough from here…" but he decided it would not matter what she said as long as he could do his job. He climbed over the wall at the top of the well facing away from the other people and crept into the brush behind the well, unnoticed. Or so he thought… 

In the _Cortez_ shuttlecraft. . .

As Sloane steered the shuttle through the thermosphere, Boslin noticed something strange on his console. He saw Sark clearly, along with the pattern enhancers but there were three other humanoids within the vicinity, in addition to a complicated web of thin strands of biomatter that surrounded the entire area. Boslin could trace some of the strands all the way to a local settlement, but most of them were overlapped with a tree. It didn't make any sense. Boslin mentally compared the network of biomaterial to a gigantic spider web. Also, according to the shuttle's sensors, two of the other humanoids were overlapping the stuff in certain places! The third was level with it! It seemed impossible, unless these arachno-humans were native to the planet's ecosystem. He scanned the biomatter, and noticed that its molecular structure and density was similar to that of human hair. He only knew this because he had originally intended to become a medic, but his talents were needed more in the command department. The strange thing was that there were at least a hundred different DNA signatures among the web. And all of the hair was showing some biological decay and disrepair. The worst part, was that the vast majority of the hair was of human origin. As the shuttle cleared the stratosphere and descended into the troposphere, they received a communication from Sark. _"Sark to shuttlecraft: Do not land. I need to be extracted before any attempts to break through the web can be made. I have been severely injured by the web. Do not land here."_

"Too bad, Sark," Boslin muttered to himself. "Sloane, bring us around. I'm going to open fire on the web." He activated the comm. "Sark? Can you make it back to the well with the pattern enhancers? The _Colombia_ is still orbiting the other planet. They can pick you up there." 

_"I am not at the liberty to move any significant distance right now. The entity that operates the web is called 'Yura'. If you open fire, she will attempt to put myself or any of the other hostages in the path of your attack. She is very adept at handling the web. I would not recommend taking an unnecessary risk. Sark out."_

"He knows there's a way for him to escape. Otherwise he wouldn't have warned us away," Sloane pointed out, optimistically. 

"Sonofabitch. That goddamned Vulcan got himself into trouble again and he's not gonna share the fun with us," remarked Boslin. He was referring to the many away missions gone-wrong that Sark had partaken in. 

"Well, that's not going to change anytime soon," Sloane sighed. She took a moment to look out of her the window to see how low the shuttle was to ground level. Her console said their was 100 feet and dropping. Now they were at 45 feet above ground level. Boslin was obviously trying to take a shot at the Yura thing. They were now ten feet above the ground and about 500 yards from the pattern enhancer. Then the collision alarm kicked on! 

"We aren't too close to the tree yet. Must be our altitude," Boslin stated as he deactivated the alarm. And then it reactivated itself. Suddenly, they saw it: Two huge, black worm-things were heading straight for them. Boslin opened fire with the shuttlecraft's phasers and destroyed the things. Then he blasted whatever was ahead of the shuttle again. Several tiny explosions were visible into the short distance. The shuttle was too close to the first one, so it rocked slightly as it passed. They were now a hundred yards away and closing at 120 kph. The phaser blasts made two clean paths of destruction to nowhere as they continued beyond the shuttle's vanishing point (beyond the view of the shuttle's crew). Boslin veered to the right of the tree and took the shuttle into a sharp, bumpy vertical climb and leveled off. 

"I'm going in again," he stated calmly as he brought the shuttle around for another go. 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," replied Sloane. "That climb should not have been so turbulent. Also, look at this," she pulled up a diagram of the black things: "Those things were actually hundreds of smaller thing intertwined into a cord 1.5 feet thick! I would not put it beyond reasonable consideration to believe that they have regrouped and will be ready for us when we come back." 

"We can still kill them. The phaser cells still have enough charge for us to shoot cords until next week if we had to. I'm going in." 

"But, remember the turbulence?" Sloane protested, "The sensors show that the turbulence was from the shuttle impacting with even more of the cords, except that they were much smaller than the ones that attacked us. I believe that there is a web of those cords that covers the entire area. That would definitely explain Sark's predicament. And––" 

"Wait a minute!" Sloane jumped; she hadn't expected that at all from Steve. Least of all at that moment. "You're suggesting that there is a huge spider web down there. Or something close to that. So whatever it is, I think we can safely assume that it intends to eat Sark within a short matter of time and that we are the only ones in a position to save his ass from some friggin' godspider thing that's gonna eat him before we can have any second chance to save him. It's like in the horror holofilms where some huge monster thing is about to clobber some world somewhere and then the military kicks its ass and then it's over!" 

"Someone's been spending too much time in the holodeck," Sloane muttered just loud enough for Boslin to here her. 

"Hey," Boslin countered, "It's just a theory. Besides, you don't get out often enough, anyway. So, tell me again, who's been enjoying their shore leave?" 

"I know I've been," replied Sloane. She checked her instruments and saw that they were at least twenty miles off course. "We're going off course!" 

"You're just saying that to change the subject," replied Steve, but he checked his instruments and they agreed with Sloane. So, he turned the shuttle around… and the collision alert came on again! 

Meanwhile, at a nearby military encampment. . .

"What is that!?!" "Another demon!" "Kill it!" The soldiers were taking up arms as they saw a strange-looking creature fly across the sky. It was broad and its legs were slightly lowered but otherwise kept close to its underside. It was colored mostly off-white with pointed red [feet?] and it had a bright blue stripe running along the length of its leg. And it was flying very, very fast. "Shoot it!" A cry went up as archers shot arrows at it and in front of it. "Shoot it down!" And/but they all missed. (Hey: they're using longbows.) The creature arced gracefully and turned around, unscathed. 

(In the event you did not figure this out, the creature is the shuttle, but the soldiers don't know that.) 

. . .

"Okay. Back to Sark," Steve Boslin turned the shuttle around, back to where Sark was hanging out (literally). Back on course, they could see the tree with the four people hanging around… Make that _three people??? Where did the one with the white fur go?_ (Inuyasha's hair looks like white fur when examined closely from a bird's eye view)


	8. Chapter 7: Let's Get Ready to Rumble!

_Star Trek: Beyond What The Eye Can See __  
_  
By: trekker

CHAPTER 7: Let's Get Ready To Rumble!

Yura (a few seconds after Sark sets up the pattern enhancers). . .

(Kagome is now in the fire Yura just set, still wearing the firerat suit, still thinking _Oh, shitshitshitshitshitshit_ …)

That was before Yura noticed the other guy creeping around behind the well. He seemed to be setting up crowd control devices around the bushes. _Why would someone set up crowd control devices in some bushes?!?_ Kagome thought. Then blue beams shot out from the things, connecting them, and the guy walked away.

"My, my. Who is this?" Yura just noticed the newcomer, and she swung down to greet the newcomer. "Hello," she said sweetly.

The newcomer wore what looked like a space suit from a sci-fi TV show that covered his whole body. Yura didn't like the newcomer's inability to hear her so she used her hair-web to bring the newcomer wrist- and ankle-bound to up to the tree, facing her. "Hello." She tried again. This time he said something but no one could hear him.

Kagome looked at the sky, and she saw a comet suddenly enter the atmosphere! And it was coming straight at her (except at a higher altitude and dropping)!

"Inuyasha! Look! A comet!" She called excitedly.

Inuyasha saw the comet, too. "And what's _that_ going to do?" If he had ever seen one he obviously did not expect it to do anything to save them. The comet soared straight overhead, made a very tight, and un-comet-like U-turn, and kept coming lower. But it wasn't as if it was going to crash into Yura's tree.

She drew the hair strands taught. They constricted around his throat, wrists, and ankles. His [hood/helmet] and gloves sliced off and Kagome could clearly see that his ears had pointed tips!

"Hello. What are you doing all the way out here?" Yura asked. Clearly she was becoming frustrated at not being answered.

"I am designating a meditation area for my personal use," the newcomer replied evenly.

"I've heard that there is a connection between meditating and elevating yourself off the ground. Perhaps this will help?" This time she said it in sinister tone.

"Meditation… does not involve…inflicting pain…upon…oneself," the newcomer rasped. The hair was strangling him, but it would not cut. And then the strands around his neck snapped! He jerked forward violently.

"You aren't human!" Yura, apparently, had not noticed his unusual ears and was shocked that he wasn't instantly decapitated. She moved closer to him. "You are clearly not demon. How can _this_ be?"

"I am Vulcan. My physiology prevents my decapitation," he responded. He was so controlled, it seemed as if he were having a typical, everyday conversation with someone who wasn't trying to kill him, if not for a little raspy-ness from the attack. He did not even try to massage his neck from the beating it must have taken. Then again, such an attempt would be futile anyway. Kagome found this aspect of the newcomer most interesting. Inuyasha, on the other hand, clearly could not wait to get out of this mess; he was struggling, futilely, but struggling, against the hair that tied him in midair. And then he did escape…

Kagome. . .

The comet soared overhead, banked around, and flew just above the surface of the ground, cruising straight at Kagome and everyone else stuck in the tree! It started snapping hairs right and left. Yura didn't take this very well, and aimed two large hairs straight at the thing–– and they blew up! Or more accurately: the thing shot twin beams of light and incinerated the hairs on contact! And then it did it again (shooting the beams), just missing the tree. Kagome could feel the heat from the beams as they shot past. And just when the thing seemed about to crash into the tree, it veered off, into the sky.

Inuyasha took advantage of Yura's momentary distraction. He ripped his wrists through the hair, and leapt at Yura, who gracefully dodged the beams–– and then Inuyasha got her. They fell to the ground, Inuyasha on top. But Yura rescued herself just before impact, so Inuyasha landed hard with no Yura at hand to kill on the spot. Yura re-secured Inuyasha with the hair, and made an attempt to slash him with her sword. Inuyasha swung back, having almost had his first lesson in lobotomy-made-simple 101.

The newcomer seemed to be more interested in the comet-thing than in Yura's actions, Kagome noticed (she is distracted), as he [the newcomer] repositioned his head to watch the comet. "Why are you so interested in the comet-thing?" she called to him impatiently. "Why aren't you worried that Yura's about to kill us all?"

And then the newcomer spoke. His voice was deep, monotone, and gravelly. "Resisting Yura from this position is not logical. I am therefore focusing my attention on a more interesting object. However: I notice there is a longbow with plenty of arrows lying near you. You can use that to attack Yura."

Kagome picks up the longbow…arms it…takes aim (at what, we will never know for sure)… _fffwwwwwp__._ The first arrow hissed as it just missed Inuyasha, who screamed "Hey! Watch where you're aiming that thing!"

And then the comet did the last thing Kagome could have expected it to do: it slowed down and parked carefully, just outside the web (now Kagome sees that it is like an airplane {minus the wings}, instead of a comet)! A couple seconds later, two people in black uniforms, one with red shoulders, and the other with blue shoulders, emerged!

"Jesus Christ!" the one in the red exclaimed as he looked at the people . "Sark! How the hell did you get up _there?!"_

"Be careful, commander. The biomatter strands are haphazardly arranged here. They are thin enough to cut like a razor." The female person in the blue-shouldered uniform warned.

"Thanks, lieutenant. Hey, Sark! Hang on, I'll get you down." The red-shouldered person pulled something off of his belt, pointed just slightly away from Sark, and a gold beam shot out of the device. It struck the hair holding Sark's left ankle and the hair disintegrated. He aimed at his right ankle and the same thing happened. The second beam attracted Yura's attention. The hair re-secured Inuyasha to the web; Kagome was now watching the new people (not Sark) with interest; Yura was scolding the new people: "You have ruined the hair! (some was fused or melted by the phaser blast) Now I am cross! You will not escape!" She wiggled her fingers and the hair started moving toward the new people.

"The acrobatic female is controlling the hair! Stun her!" Sark called from his position. Hair had shot from the nest straight at Sloane, who retreated around the shuttle when she saw it coming. Boslin had also retreated behind the shuttle. The hair things missed. Sloane slipped inside the shuttle, and gestured for Commander Boslin to follow. She immediately powered up the shuttle and took off vertically, oriented the shuttlecraft at the nearest captive (Inuyasha) and fired. Twin phaser beams lanced out from the shuttle and destroyed the hair that was holding Inuyasha in place. Now free, Inuyasha launched his own attack against Yura, who had jumped to another tree to avoid becoming the _Cortez_'s hood-ornament. –– he had tried to get Yura before she jumped ––and smashed a gaping hole in the side of the tree. Black hair and skulls started pouring out of the tree. (George, George, George of the Jungle… yeah… [replace "George" with "Inuyasha"]. If you don't get it, please don't feel bad; there's plenty of people out there who don't get, so you're not alone in that context.) Correction: _Kagome_ shot the hole in the tree (with the longbow), having missed Yura altogether cough _again_.

"How could you? All my treasures!"

The _Cortez_ banked sharply as it flew above the tree, and banked around to come diving toward the web. The phasers discharged, this time releasing Sark. Inuyasha was dueling with Yura, so he did not notice when Sark was suddenly released.

Sark pulled a hidden type II phaser from the remains of his EVA suit and shot at Yura, who had just shut the hair around her like a curtain, protecting her from the from the attacks from Inuyasha and Sark's phaser. The shuttle skirted over head, straight at Yura, who ducked and summoned more hair to catch the shuttle. The hair wrapped around the nacelle ports and started dragging it down. That was when Kagome noticed the red skull among the hair pouring from the tree.

She grabbed it and started hacking at it with an arrow (she still has her bow and arrows _and she knows how to use them, aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_ all right: bad humor; sorry; I'm too tired to know what just happened == (ZZZZZ!) )

Yura sees Kagome hacking at the skull and changes her mind from attacking Inuyasha to attacking Kagome, having been suddenly forced to the defensive. She sends her sword at Kagome…

Too late. I'll just brief you on the rest, considering that you probably saw the episode: Skull breaks; Yura disappears, save for her clothes; Kagome retrieves crystal fragment; villagers are okay now; Starfleet people wonder what just happened (where did Yura go, what's so special about the crystal fragment, etc.); Sark boards shuttle, but leaves pattern enhancers behind, having put a security force-field around it at the beginning of Chapter 6 while you were too busy reading this and not paying attention to him setting up the PEs…

…shuttle takes off with Starfleet people… Kagome goes home… episode 4 ends…

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**Stay tuned for more Star Trek/Inuyasha FanFics!**

(I'm making a series)


	9. Author's Note

_Star Trek: Beyond What The Eye Can See   
_  
By: trekker

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

This story takes place approximately one year after the Dominion War, (Earth year: 2378 C. E.). 

The Dominion War refers to a war between the governments of the Alpha Quadrant (one quarter of the galaxy; Earth is located in the Alpha Quadrant) against an invading government from the Gamma Quadrant (another corner of the galaxy; borders with Alpha Quadrant; the Dominion attacked through a wormhole that also connects the two regions. Neither region has been scouted border-to-border by any known governments' fleets combined.) 

The times on Kagome's worlds and the ships' time are synchronized **_ONLY for the readers' convenience._** Kagome's world is in the earliest stages of its space-age. 

Due to my lack of familiarity with the Inuyasha cartoon, I am using the resources and opinions of three other friends to generate the Inuyasha part of the storyline. I intend to leave out romantic pairings whenever possible because that aspect of Fan Fiction has been over exaggerated by other authors and I intend to maintain my own uniqueness. For example: (as far as I know) I started the idea of Star Trek Inuyasha fanfics. That is unique. A fanfic without exaggerated romantic. . . instances. . . can be considered relatively unique because there are at least 200 fanfics with romance for every 1 without it. 

Another point: I only accept **_CONSTRUCTIVE_** criticisms from readers. "This sucks!" and "You left out a lot!" are not constructive UNLESS the reason why "this sucks" or what is "left out" is stated **_CLEARLY!_**

Lastly: I would like to mention (actually copyright laws _obligate_ me to mention) that I do not own Inuyasha or Star Trek, and therefore am not allowed to profit from it without their permission. 

Questions and Comments: please send to benjaminmaxwellhotmail.com The only way for me to receive any questions and/or comments about my story is if the incoming message has "Beyond What The Eye Can See" in the subject line.


End file.
